


all i can see's you waking up in my t-shirt

by nokomisfics



Series: the punk!phil pastel!dan 'verse [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: !!!, Basically, Dirty Talk, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phone Sex, Smut, although it isnt very played up in this one, pastel!dan, punk!phil, third (last?) instalment to the flower crown verse, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nokomisfics/pseuds/nokomisfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>phil hasn’t seen dan in three days so he gets him off over the phone. naturally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all i can see's you waking up in my t-shirt

**Author's Note:**

> this is part three to the pastel!dan/punk!phil flower crown verse. happens after [the one with the flower crown](http://http://archiveofourown.org/works/4339640), which happens after [the one before the one with the flower crown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4339667). i’m getting better at coming up with titles, at least. 
> 
> i’m dedicating this to [marketingguymarcel](http://marketingguymarcel.tumblr.com) for having a great url and being the one who prompted punk/pastel smut. beta’d by kate who has taken to calling the time she reads my fics Sin Time™. thanks.
> 
> if you’re curious, the title’s from temporary fix by one direction because it’s a song about sex and i love those

 

It’s half past midnight and Phil hasn’t seen Dan in three days.

It’s nobody’s  _fault_. Dan’s been having exams - which, admittedly, Phil has been having too - the difference being that Dan is the kind of person who actually  _studies_  for them while Phil has as of late taken to showing up to every one of them late with a pencil tucked behind his ear. He knows Dan hates it but he still maintains that they’re internal fucking exams and he’ll ace his A Levels so everybody wins.

It’s also because Dan’s the kind of boy who involves himself in stupid student-organised societies like  _the library club_  and  _band_ , a trait that is frankly embarrassing in and of itself. Phil would drop the boy like a hotcake if he wasn’t so ridiculously in love with him.

Besides, it’s not like Phil hasn’t  _seen_  him, because Dan’s a little difficult to miss, always walking down the halls with a bright kind of smile on his face and fucking Amy Stroup tucked into his side, talking her ear off and having his ear talked off in turn, all jolly and happy and  _friends_ , like. Disgusting. Phil can walk up to Dan and talk to him all right, except Dan’s always in between of classes, and then in between of a class and band rehearsal, and then in between of rehearsal and going home to crash as soon as he can. Phil loves him enough to let him have his beauty sleep.

Not tonight, though. It’s gone on for too long and Dan’s smile isn’t as pretty when it isn’t focused entirely on Phil.

He grabs his phone and fires off a text, eyes half open.  ** _hi are u still up_**

He stares at the screen till his eyes glaze over, and then rolls over in bed and buries his face in his pillow, huffing out an angry breath. Dan’s almost definitely asleep, all rolled up in his blankets, most definitely snoring softly in that cute way he does. Phil hates him, hates that he’s probably forgotten to leave the latch on his window open so Phil can’t even climb into his room and steal some hugs from him, fall asleep around his boyfriend and feel, for the first time in  _days_ , like he hasn’t lost Dan to the tragic throes of school.

When his phone buzzes with a text he almost whoops, except he doesn’t, because he has fucking self control.

**_yeah im up but like barely. are you okay?_ **

Phil’s heart skips a beat, fondness blooming like a wound in his chest.  ** _ye im fine u idiot can i come over ? please_**

He’s confident he doesn’t have to ask, confident Dan would never say no. Then the phone buzzes, and disappointment materialises like lead in his lungs.  ** _im sorry phil i need to sleep :( im sorry i’ll make it up to u tomorrow u know i love u_**

It’s the last few words that do it for him. He knows Dan will probably hate him for it, but he calls him anyway.

“Phil,” Dan says softly, soon as he answers the call.

“I can’t believe you,” Phil responds.

“I’m  _sorry_.” There’s the sound of rustling sheets, like Dan’s shifting around in his bed. This is ridiculous, Phil thinks. All he has to do is get out of his window, crawl across their connected ledges and slip into Dan’s room. That’s  _all_  he has to do. Dan is literally ten feet away. He  _hates_  him.

“I miss you,” Phil counters. He does some shifting of his own and somehow his palm settles low on his belly. He frowns down at it, not knowing how it got there. “I haven’t seen you in years,” he adds, figuring he might as well go full out. “I’m beginning to forget what you look like. The other day I saw a gigantic ginger cat on the street and thought it was you. I’m going  _mad_.”

“Mm, shut up, you’re being silly.” There comes the soft sound of Dan giggling and something hot twists in Phil’s belly. Dan usually only giggles like that when Phil’s getting him off, breathless and heady, on the right side of teasing.

“Are you - “ Phil begins, and then falls silent, not knowing how to continue.

“Yeah,” Dan breathes out quietly, because of course he knows what Phil means. He doesn’t know what to say again; that would at least explain why Dan doesn’t want him over. He’s probably  _embarrassed_  about it, bless him.

“What are you doing?” Phil asks. His fingers twitch on his belly but he keeps them there, waiting.

“I thought you - “

“No, like, what are you doing?” He tries to put enough emphasis in his words for Dan to get it, and the sharp inhale he hears over the line tells him when Dan does.

“Touching myself?” His voice comes out more like a squeak through Phil’s phone, followed by helpless giggles, and then Dan saying, “ _Phil_.” So he’s definitely embarrassed.

“It’s okay,” Phil tells him, a soft sort of grin on his face now. “I’ll help you take care of it, yeah? Are you hard?”

“Kind of, I’m - yeah. M’hard.” He’s begun to drag his words a little. Phil’s heart thuds in his chest, jittery.

“I’m going to touch myself now, yeah?” True to his word, he allows his hand to sneak under the elastic band of his pyjamas, pushing them down, his pants following shortly after. His prick springs free, already half-hard and curving against his belly. He almost misses the  _yeah_  Dan breathes back. “You’ve got me hard so fast, baby. I’m leaking already, you’ve been at this for a while yeah? Been touching yourself under the covers since you got into bed? Feels good, yeah?”

The soft whimper that Dan sends back at that goes straight to his groin, and he knows why. He’d begun calling Dan  _baby_  a while a go completely ironically, mostly to drive Amy up the wall, until he realised it tended to have the side effect of inexplicably turning Dan on. He’d never been more liberal with the word than he’d been since.

“Dan?” he asks when the boy falls silent on the other end of the phone call. “You still with me, sweetheart?”

Dan hums in reply, so softly it tugs at Phil’s chest. “I’m here. I’m so - so close, Phil,  _please_.”

“God,” Phil says, and laughs a little breathlessly. “What do you want, baby? I want to make you feel so good, gonna make you come so hard, yeah? You like that?”

“Yeah,” Dan says immediately, his voice high-pitched with want. “I want to -  _fuck_ , can I - “

“Want to finger yourself, darling?” Phil asks, gently, immediately knowing what his boy wants.

“Please?” Dan says, whimpers, almost.

“Like it when I tell you what to do, baby?” Dan doesn’t respond to that, just makes a quiet noise of affirmation that makes Phil dizzy for a brief moment. He know Dan likes it when he tells him what to do, it’s the one thing that makes them so compatible, and he’s still not gotten over how pliant Dan had gotten the first time Phil had told him to strip for him.

“One finger,” Phil says, surprising himself by how hoarse his voice sounds. His cock is lying almost flat against his stomach now, neglected for the most part; he’s entirely focused on making Dan come, can’t be bothered thinking about anything else.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m - “ Dan cuts himself off with a low groan.

“You’ve got a finger in, darling?” Phil asks, and is rewarded by another pretty sound. “Push it deep, baby? Tell me when you hit it?”

“I’m, yeah - Phil, fuck, Phil - “

“Found it, baby? Keep your finger there, okay, pressed against your sweet spot, do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Dan’s saying, sounding deliciously delirious. “Yeah, yeah.”

“Can you add another finger in there, darling? Get yourself all nice and stretched out for me?”

“I can put in  _two_ ,” Dan mutters, surprising a laugh out of Phil.

“Go on, then,” he coaxes, and he knows Dan’s followed through with his claim when he makes a loud sound, almost like a scream but infinitely tamped down, like he’s muffling his face against a pillow. There’s the ruffling sound of sheets again. “Are you rubbing yourself off, darling?” Just the mental image turns Phil on, and he returns his palm to his cock, rubbing it to full hardness.

“Yeah, I’m - Phil I’m so close, Phil,  _please_.”

“Hold on, baby,” Phil says quietly, working quickly on his own erection. “Wait for me, yeah? Gonna come with me, okay? Pretend I’m there, baby, filling you right up.”

“Yeah, Phil,  _god_ , love your cock, miss it.”

“Miss you too, baby,” Phil says quietly, his cock leaking precome onto his stomach. “I’m close baby, gonna come for me now, Dan? Empty yourself on my cock, yeah, wanna do that?”

“ _Phil_ , fuck,” Dan swears softly, and Phil knows he’s coming, can hear it from the way he almost stops breathing, and then makes soft noises, the kind that escape from his lips almost without his permission, without his knowledge, just low and raw enough to push Phil over the edge, too.

He strokes himself through his orgasm, trying to make it last as long as Dan’s is, because he always comes so long when he’s got something up his arse, which is most of the time Phil’s cock. He’s gone and corrupted his pretty boy rather well, he thinks.

When the two of them calm down enough to speak, he hears Dan say quietly into his phone, “Phil, can you come over, please?”

His heart lifts, positively  _soars_. “I’m coming, baby, hold on m’just gonna clean up first, alright? You’ll do that too? Clean yourself up and then we can cuddle, okay Dan?”

“Okay, okay,” Dan says, sounding rushed as he cuts the call. Phil all but jumps out of bed, flying into his bathroom to wipe himself down with a damp flannel, and then digging through his closet for a fresh pair of pyjamas. He’s still pulling them on when he gets the window open, and then crawls across the ledge and to Dan’s window, rapping on it impatiently.

Dan’s there in a jiffy, unlocking the window and letting Phil in.

“Hey,” Phil says, wasting no time pulling Dan into a tight hug. His body is warm against Phil’s, shaking only slightly. “I’ve missed you so much,” he whispers into the soft skin at his neck, finishing it with a gentle kiss. Dan doesn’t say anything, his body all but melting into Phil’s, but that’s all the words Phil needs to know Dan’s missed him too. “Let’s go to bed, yeah?”

Under the covers, they turn into each other, pressed tight head to toe, breathing into each other’s mouths. “It’s like I haven’t seen you in years,” Phil repeats, pulling Dan impossibly closer by his waist. “Let’s never do that, yeah?” 

“Yeah,” Dan says, nodding feverishly, “Yeah. Can we sleep now?”

Phil giggles. “‘Course we can, you idiot,” he says, letting Dan turn over and then covering his body with his own, pressing them close as he can. He tucks the sheets up to their shoulders and breathes in the soft strawberry scent of Dan’s shampoo, presses another kiss to the back of his neck. “Love you so much,” he says, “My pretty boy.”

“Love you too,” Dan murmurs sleepily. “Fucking shut up now, yeah?”

Phil shakes his head and knocks their heads together,  sloom already pulling him under. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> [don't be a stranger, come say hi](http://oopsiwritefanficdonttellmum.tumblr.com)


End file.
